Into the LEGO City: Undercover World/Bring Ryder and the puppies Home
This is how Our Heroes went Into the LEGO City: Undercover World and how they bring Ryder and the Paw Patrol in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Our Heroes came out the Portal except Dora Kid Bad Cop: I can't believe Dora Kid, got himself sick from the Cold. Emmet: What did he gain a cold? From a power-crazed girl. Sunset Ummm.. Uh. No offense. Sunset Shimmer: None taken. It's fine. Doraemon: The Flu. He be better at the 22nd Century's. Tino: Wow. Looks like we are in LEGO City. It's a great place since the Forest Blackwell. Ryder: Hey, guys!! Tino: '''It's Ryder and the Paw Patrol! '''Sunset Shimmer: Who? My friend? Tino: '''No, Ryder and his Puppies. '''Sunset Shimmer: Oh. I thought it was my friend, Cody. Tino: '''You have to know what I'm saying. '''Ryder: I don't know who Cody is but, Sunset and Tino. I'm so happy to see you. Tino: It's great to see you, too. But how did you get here? Ryder: '''I'll explained later, come on. They take them to the Police Headquarters '''Bad Cop: Cool, Ryder. Dora Kid would like this. Bad Cop's face flips Good Cop: That is so awesome. Then Frank bump into Bad Cop and drop all the Donut Box Bad Cop: Ow. Frank: '''My Bad. I just trying to give those Donut's to the Chief. '''Bad Cop: '''It's ok. '''Frank: '''Say, are you a Security Guard? '''Bad Cop: '''Actually, I'm a Police Officer. '''Ryder: Like Chase. Chase McCain. Bad Cop: Chase McCain!? Doraemon: '''Wait, Dora Kid told me all about him. He and Chase are good friends to each other, since Forest Blackwell Escape. '''Noby: '''So Ryder, where's are your puppies? '''Ryder: '''They.... They have been taken away by Rex Fury! '''All: '''What!!? '''Frank: Let me tell you. Rex Fury got escape from Prison again and he kidnap the Puppies from Ryder and we have to find out where he is. And even though, Chase McCain will find them for Ryder. Ryder: '''And I have to stay here, when Chase McCain find them. Chase McCain came back '''Ryder: '''Did you find them? '''Chase McCain: '''Not yet. But who's that guy? '''Bad Cop: '''I'm Bad Cop. '''Chase McCain: '''I see, so you joined the Police Headquarters? '''Bad Cop: OK. Then Chief Dunby and he looks looks Angry at Frank for not having his Donut's Dunby: '''Frank! Look at all the Donut's! Get some more for me! '''Frank: '''Don't worry, I'll get some more. He went to get some More '''Dunby: And who are you? Bad Cop: Hello. Bad Cop here. Dunby: '''Must be new here? Alright, here takes this. He give him a Grapple Gun, Colour Gun and Police Communicator '''Bad Cop: Thanks. Dora Kid will be happy for these. Chief Dunby: '''Well, welcome to the Police Force. '''Tino: Way to go, Bad Cop! Chase McCain: '''You're now a Member to us. Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: '''This is great! '''Batman: '''Always know what you like so much. '''Chief Dunby: '''Attention, Everyone! Everyone in the Police Headquarters has line up '''Chief Dunby: '''I have something to show you. He show them the freeze-frame￼s '''Chief Dunby: '''There are Portals around here in LEGO City. He show another one '''Chief Dunby: '''Many Criminal has attacked everything in the City. He show another one '''Chief Dunby: '''Rex Fury took the Rare Jewel from the Museum. Another Freeze-frame '''Chief Dunby: '''And many monster has attacked the City. Another one of the Freeze-frame '''Chief Dunby: '''Even the Statue of Liber- Then the Freeze-frame go so fast '''Chief Dunby: '''Alright! Who's in charge of the Freeze-frames? '''Frank: (in Pumbaa's voice) Sorry. Chief Dunby: '''Thank you. That's all the Information I'm gonna tell you. Now go out there and arrest them! They went off '''Bad Cop: '''So, Chase? Do you have a Girlfriend? '''Chase McCain: Yes. She's have some work at the Hospital. Laval: '''Works at the Hospital? What do they do in the Hospital? '''Sneech: '''You know what they in the Hospital? Then nodded means "No" '''Sneech: '''I'll tell you why, when they do for Kidney Donated. You'll walk into your room and there will be plastic sheets all over the floor. Before you can react, a man in a ski mask will tied you to a chair with an Indian braided belt he got on vacation in Santa Fe. He'll turn on some Huey Lewis, and cut the left side of the hip with a rusty keyhole saw. No antiseptic. No Novocaine. No nothing. Just the song "Hip to be Square". And you'll scream like a Litttle girl! Our Heroes look so scared even Chase McCain, Frank and Chief Dunby, because they don't want their Kidneys remove '''Tino: I'd rather be with the Dazzlings then have my kidneys gone! Noby: Wow. Tino changed his tune. But I don't want my Kidneys remove! Chase McCain: I'd rather listen to other songs as well. Chief Dunby: To scary for me. Frank: '''That's scary! I don't like to have my Kidneys remove! '''Sneech: You have to watch your Kidneys, and you have to stop eating too much salt, it will damage you kidneys. Gus: Yes. They went off to Prison to find out why Rex Fury Escape and they pretend that Worriz and Cragger are criminals Worriz: '''Why would me and Cragger will have to be Criminals? '''Chase McCain: '''Because, we need to find out why Rex Fury Escape in Prison. '''Noby: '''And we want you to investigate. While the others will search around LEGO City. '''Doraemon: '''I wonder how they doing? Meanwhile Dora-Rinho, Gus, Cubby, Dora-Nichov, Bart and Lisa are having Ice Cream in Vinnie's place '''Lisa: '''Tasty Ice Cream. '''Bart: '''Best Ice Cream ever. '''Dora-Rinho: I really like this thing. Dora-Nichov: '''I can't stand that Ice Cream is so round. '''Gus: '''I'll take yours. '''Cubby: Coconuts. I hope Sunset is ok with Tino. Meanwhile Eris, Sunset, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, Emmet, Tish, Carver and Lor are investigating at the Museum Batman: Does Tino hide in here? Sunset Shimmer: '''No, we have to investigate the Museum that Rex Fury stole. '''Wyldstyle: '''Tino is with Noby, Doraemon, Laval, Chase McCain and Ryder to Prison Island with Cragger and Worriz. '''Gandalf: '''Poor Tino. '''Tish: '''Luckily, we don't get our Kidneys removed. '''Lor: '''Yeah, we have to be careful. '''Eris: '''Let's hope the others are ok. Meanwhile Bad Cop, El-Matadora, Riruru, Pippo, Ace Goody, Lulli and Roboko are in the Hospital '''Pippo: '''I don't like this, why are we in a Hospital, Bad Cop? You think we'll get our Kidneys removed? '''Bad Cop: '''No, we're not. We're here to make sure Natalia is safe from Rex Fury. '''Ace Goody: '''And why we take El-Matadora for? He loves the Ladies. '''Riruru: '''Well, we cannot take Wang Dora with us, he's too shy for Ladies. '''Lulli: '''And that's why we take him. '''Roboko: '''And it's what we do. Meanwhile Rogon, Razar, Gorzan, Homer, Marge, Wang Dora, Dora Med, Jake, Izzy are in Apollo Island to investigate '''Homer: '''What are we doing here? '''Marge: Let's see, Forest Blackwell got escape from the Escape Pod, so we have to find out what's he's hiding. Razar: Whoa. Rogon: '''We have to find some clues. '''Gorzan: '''Alright, Dude. '''Wang Dora: '''If we split up we can do it faster. '''Dora Med: '''Alright, good idea. '''Izzy: '''Let's call each other from those Walkie talkie. '''Jake: '''Alright, let's do it! Back to Tino '''Tino: Alright, go to the Prison and find out why Rex Fury escape. Batman: '''This time, don't let anything happen. Worriz and Cragger went to Prison with Chase McCain '''Cragger: What do we do now? Chase McCain: We have to go inside Rex Fury Cell and find out why he Escape and what's he planning. They made it to Rex Fury Cell Chase McCain: '''Let's look around. They look around to find Clues and Chase McCain found something '''Chase McCain: '''Guys, I found something. They look at Rex Fury's Plan '''Chase McCain: Let's see. First. Take over LEGO City. Second. Kidnap Natalia. Third. Giving the Jewel to Lord Vortech and Forth Waiting for Blackwell Return. I knew this would happen Then Walkie Talkie is ringing Chase McCain: Yes. Oh, Tino. We find out what's Rex Fury is up. And why do you call me? What!!? Oh no! Minutes Later They saw Dora-Rinho and the other with a Warm Blacket and Hot Cocoa and the Shiver when the Police Got here Chase McCain: '''What happened to you? '''Dora-Rinho: '''Some of Rex Fury Henchmen put us in a Freezer and froze us, but luckily the Police made it her just in time. '''Dora-Nichov: '''And we find out that Rex Fury is taking the Puppies to the Statue of Liberty. And something happened at the Museum Minutes Later They saw Sunset and the other look so Tired when Police Got here '''Tino: '''Sunset, what happened to you? '''Sunset: '''Let's just say, that we were chasing from Rex Fury Henchmen. Meanwhile Bad Cop is talking to Natalia about Dora Kid '''Natalia: '''Wow, so you know Dora Kid so much? '''Bad Cop: '''Of course, I was he's Partner, when he and I went many Dimensions. '''Natalie: '''Man, I wish he was Here after the flu he had. Then his Walkie Talkie is ringing '''Bad Cop: '''Yes? What!? Oh great! '''Ace Goody: '''What happen? '''Bad Cop: '''Homer and the Other's got attacked from Rex Fury Henchmen in Apollo Island. Minutes Later Homer and the others look bad after Rex Fury hurt them, but luckily the Police arrived '''Bad Cop: '''Are you alright? '''Homer: '''No. But we find out where Rex Fury is. He went to Statue of Liberty and Contact Lord Vortech for Blackwell Return. '''Bad Cop: '''We have to get there. '''Riruru: '''But what about Natalie? We can't leave her on her own. '''Bad Cop: '''Oh, right. We have to protect her from them. Back to Tino and the Other They made it to Statue of Liberty '''Tino: '''McCain. You and Ryder will have to stay here and contact Dunby, while we get Rex Fury and the Puppies. They ran off to catch Rex Fury and they caught him holding the Puppies as hostage '''Chase: '''Save us! '''Tino: '''Let them go, Rex! '''Rex Fury: I don't think so, unknown hater of Kamen Guts. Doraemon: '''If you're trying to hurt them, come and get some! They are fighting him and they arrested him and they take him to Prison '''Noby: '''That's the last him. But what about Forest Blackwell? '''Chase McCain: '''Oh, don't worry about him. '''Doraemon: '''Why? '''Chase McCain: '''Bad Cop told me, and he and the other captured him in the Hospital that he trying to Kidnap Natalia. '''Doraemon: Phew, that was close. Luckily we send Ryder and his Puppies back home. Chase McCain: Yeah. Tino: We better go now, area ya. Chase McCain: Bye. They went to the Portal Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3